Fading light
by BlueeyesKisara
Summary: My very first fic so be nice. Takes place withen the current Yugioh manga in Japan....Kisara has been killed, her kaa sealed. Let the duel of destiny begin! (changed name to just fading light chap 3 FINALLy up!)
1. Default Chapter

This is a Priest Seto and Kisara fic, my fav couple and there aren't that many out there...  
  
Kisara IS a real character but has only appeared in the Yu-gi-oh manga thus far (cause it hasn't yet been animated yet) and once in Seto's back flash as the girl he was holding against the stone tablet while dueling Isis (Ishizu).  
  
If u don't know anything about the current Yu-gi-oh Manga (Egyptian arc) running in Japan I suggest u read a bit more about it first otherwise you'll get TOTALLY lost.  
  
For more info about the Yugioh manga, anime etc please visit  
  
www.janime.biz  
or www.jenniyah.cjb.net  
  
Be nice this is my first fic ^.^  
  
Roxy  
  
*This pain it feels like millions of needles stabbing into my body...draining me...killing me..I feel so cold...*  
  
Kisara's thoughts were soon drowned by the immense pain she suffered and wished that Priest Seto or someone would help her. But Priest Seto could only watch in horror as the Dark Priest Akunadin, his father, intensified the attack. The last thing she saw was a horrified Priest Seto screaming out her name but it quickly faded away as her eyes felt heavier and heavier and her body grew colder and colder, every passing second felt like hours, the darkness soon clouded over her and she was dead before her body even hit the ground.....  
  
The Dark Priest seemed pleased as he watched her fall, he was hoping that she'd die before her kaa came out and try to protect her, it would completely ruin his plan if that was to happen.  
  
Seto on the other hand was holding on to her lifeless body, cradling it in his arms, mourning over her death. She lit the light in his mind, being swallowed by darkness. The one with the most pure heart that tamed his own and now she was gone. She would never walk the living earth again.  
  
Anger and hatred for his father soon consumed him.  
  
"Why? Why did you kill her!?, he screamed  
  
"You, my son shall claim god itself, kaa locked in her mind shall be yours and for that she needed to be dead. You my son will become the new king and with this kaa you will be all powerful even the pharaoh himself will be begging on his knees" he replied with great honour.  
  
"You are not my father...as I said once before my REAL father bravely gave up his life on the battlefield .. he is dead."  
  
"Also I will not become king and if I am to claim god I will kill you with it first", Priest Seto said burning with anger and hatred.  
  
"If my son shall not become the new Pharaoh I will!"  
  
"With my dark mind in your body you will become the new king!" he yelled as himself, the dark priest, jumped off a cliff caused by falling of the palace as his mind entered the body of Priest Seto.  
  
"What are you doi." Priest Seto only managed to muster that much before his eyes clouded over and a new voice in his body replied...  
  
"Taking control..." he glared at the body of Kisara.  
  
"I will take your kaa and use it to defeat Pharaoh for that to be I must complete the final stages of your death, for there is the smallest possibility you might wake up and my son might try to take control seeing you alive..that cannot happen."  
  
Holding out his rod the possessed Seto walked over to her body  
  
"Now I shall claim god..."  
  
Well wadda think!! Huh? Huh? It wasn't too bad for my first fic was it.  
  
Seto: It sucked..  
  
I didn't ask for you opinion!  
  
Anyway! Please Read and Review!!  
  
More chapters coming soon...^.^ 


	2. Kisara's Spirit, it begins the duel of d...

From last chapter  
  
Horrified Priest Seto screaming out her name.her eyes felt heavier and heavier...and she was dead before her body even hit the ground.  
  
Why!? Why did you kill her?  
  
"You, my son shall claim god......  
  
"I will not claim God and if I am to do so I shall kill you with it first"  
  
"If my son shall not become the new Pharaoh I will!"  
  
"What are you doi.." Priest Seto only managed to muster that much before his eyes clouded over......  
  
Holding out his rod the possessed Seto walked over to her body.  
  
"Now I shall claim god..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you to Lup Jack for reviewing!!!! I hope your reading this! Arigato! Anyway I've got more inspiration than ever to continue writing this fic now!! ^.^  
  
P:S: To everyone! I have school on in a few weeks...but I'm always on the internet! So I shall finish this fic if it's the last thing I do. And I ain't gonna be using the lame excuse of school starting, homework etc.. So whoever you are please continue reading my fic.  
  
Yours truly  
  
BlueeyesKisara.a.k.a Roxy  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Walking over to her dead body the possessed Seto (who I will now call Dark Priest) holded out his rod in front of her. Seeing that his rods special power was to seal Kaa this task was going to be a lot simpler than the Dark Priest first imagined.  
  
And it just happened that there was a stone tablet above her to seal her in.  
  
No incarnations were needed to seal her kaa and to Akunadin she wasn't even worthy enough to have one.  
  
The Dark Priest holded up his rod and it began to glow. All of a sudden the dark priest felt resistance, Seto as trying to stop him!  
  
"I can't...father stop I don't.can't seal her...KAA!" Priest Seto screamed as the rod flew out of his hand and landed hard on the rumble behind him.  
  
Struggling against Akunadin, Seto's control was fading he knew he couldn't hold him back much longer...  
  
"Father..stop this.this dar.darkness.let me go....", Seto was only able to say so much before falling to his knees in great pain.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice calling to him. Looking up he saw Kisara float towards him.leaning close to his ear she whispered,  
  
"Seal my kaa and I promise my light mind will over power the darkness.seal my kaa and I shall protect you forever...my body can no longer function in this world but my spirit as the white dragon shall always protect you..forever..".  
  
Kisara's voice echoed over and over in his mind and he knew this was the only way.he knew she will never break her promise. Seto breathed out one last sentence before collapsing and letting the Dark Priest take control  
  
"Kisara.I will always love you..."  
  
Author's note: (Ha! I bet you thought I was gonna end there well I'm defiantly not! I'm gonna at least finish the sealing before the chapter is over! So continue reading.Please!)  
  
Fainting onto the rumble around him and blacking out the Dark Priest easily took control, very unaware of the conservation Priest Seto and Kisara's spirit just had.  
  
"Now that my son has given in sealing your kaa will be easier than ever" The Dark Priest smirked.  
  
He held the millennium rod over Kisara's body and both the rod and her body started to glow. Her body rose and a magic circle appeared below which looked very much like the white dragon kaa. The rod glowed brightly as the Dark Priest raised it up into the air a white light came out of Kisara's chest and in an explosion of power it rose up into the air, took the form of a glowing dragon, and flew into the tablet!  
  
The tablet glowed for a few seconds and then it subsided, replaced by the image of the white dragon.  
  
"Finally...you a truly dead" The Dark Priest said evilly.  
  
Suddenly Pharaoh Atem (Yami Yugi) appeared.  
  
"Priest..Set..Se..to" he stammered.  
  
"I will defeat you Pharaoh and become the new king" The Dark Priest said determined.  
  
"Pharaoh this is your end".  
  
And so let the duel of destiny begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Duel End

I'm back!! Did u think I abandoned this fic?? No way! I said I'll finish this fic and that's what I plan to do!  
  
Now for an explanation, well honestly I've got NO reaps yep none! Not schoolwork anything! But I totally lost my inspiration........I completely utterly lost it but now it's back and better than ever! Inspiration loss is more of excuses than a reason and it ain't gonna overpower me again! Ha! Ha! Ha! see's everyone beginning to back off  
  
cough Umm...Anyway! Enjoy this Chap!! =====================================================  
  
What do you mean? Seto, what are you talking about!? Pharaoh Atemu yelled.  
  
"heh, I reckon you've reined long enough, too long in fact..."  
  
"So.....I'll take over and I'll claim this right by defeating you in a duel!"  
  
Pharaoh Atemu had a stunned look of is face still confused by the sudden....change, in Seto.  
  
"Fine! I don't know what's come over you but I accept your challenge!"  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled.  
  
"I will summon the Dark Magician as my kaa" Pharaoh Atemu smirked he couldn't think of any kaa Seto possessed that could defeat it....but he didn't know......  
  
"Heh! Pathetic Phara....no Atemu.....pathetic Atemu..."  
  
"I summon the...Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"  
  
The Dark Priest smirked evilly as a shocked Pharaoh Atemu saw a kaa like no other arise in a blast of glowing blue light.  
  
"Meet my kaa!! The most powerful kaa to ever exist!"  
  
"The Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"  
  
"Now Pharaoh, now your rein has come to an end!" The Dark Priest smirked evilly, he knew he'll win.  
  
"Dark Magician aim for the tablet!" Pharaoh Atemu yelled.  
  
"Too late Atemu! Blue Eyes White Dragon block the attack and aim for the opposing tablet!"  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon blocked the attack but did not aim for the tablet instead it stood still...emotionless. (1)  
  
Pharaoh Atemu looked amazed. "...it...it stopped...."  
  
(What happened? Why did it stop!?) The Dark Priest wondered........  
  
Suddenly a bright blue light emerged from the sky and a female figure floated down and landed in the middle of the arena.  
  
The Dark Priest looked shocked but not as shocked as Pharaoh Atemu who didn't even know who the girl was.  
  
Still bathed in white light she walked over to The Dark Priest.  
  
"Seto-sama, I promised that my light mind will always over power the darkness and that I would always protect you......" she placed her hands on his face.  
  
Inside his mind the Dark Priest could see a light.  
  
"Wha...what is this!?" The white light started overpowering and began to kill The Dark Priest.  
  
"The light.....Argghhhhhhhh!!!!!! Make it stop!!" Seto-Sama's body started glowing and with a deafening scream the Dark Priest was destroyed.  
  
Seto sama regained control over his body. "Kisara..." he whispered.  
  
She smiled leaning forward hands still placed on his cheeks and kissed him.  
  
Seto wasn't the least bit shocked but just wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I have fulfilled my promise....." she whispered breaking the kiss.  
  
"Remember....I will always protect you" The light faded and she disappeared.  
  
After she disappeared Seto just stood there gazed for a few seconds, trying to get to grips with what just happened.  
  
Pharaoh Atemu too stood there but with shock.  
  
A floating girl just came from the sky, stopped the attack, destroyed the dark priest and kissed Seto! What the hell is going on!?" he thought.  
  
Both suddenly regained themselves, Pharaoh Atemu obviously wanting to know an explanation but glad Seto was back.  
  
"So Seto please explain who the floating girl was" Pharaoh Atemu said with dignity.  
  
"Umm....Pharaoh..." "Call me Atemu" he suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Fine!Atemu then....she was..." he explained everything.  
  
After the VERY long explanation about Kisara, Pharaoh Atemu was even more shocked than before.  
  
I mean Seto! Rescuing a girl he didn't even know! Keeping her in the palace without him knowing, the white dragon and the most shocking of all love! He had fallen in love! The last person that Atemu thought would fall in love was the first! I mean...he...her....gahh! He was soo confused... It was times like this he wished his Aibou was around to explain this how seto could...... love thing to him(2)....but even Aibou he didn't think could find a explanation on how Seto...Se...Seto I mean Seto could fall in love!  
  
It just didn't make sense!  
  
To Priest Seto, Atemu looked like a sitting duck, mouth wide, drool dripping, completely fazed out. He could hardly believe that any intelligent thinking was going on in there.  
  
Pharaoh Atemu suddenly snapped back to reality noticed Seto's confused look.  
  
"Seto I supposed you are worthy of having this then, I mean after this duel, your cough story....its more than enough".  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Seto yelled shocked!  
  
"My memory ends here, this is only a memory world since originally I lost I have no remembrance past this time"  
  
Taking off the puzzle he handed it to Seto.  
  
"Here, Seto you are now Pharaoh this is proof of your reign....goodbye and I wish you luck".  
  
As Pharaoh Atemu finished his words he disappeared, it was time to return back to the place he now called "home".  
  
"Wait!" Seto yelled.  
  
It was too late he was gone.  
  
Seto just stared down at the puzzle, and looked at the tablet.  
  
The tablet suddenly glowed a bright blue! A stream of light burst out to the sky! Behind the tablet he could see a floating body! Reforming!  
  
The light whooshed down and entered the body.....the glowing stopped....the tablet was blank!!  
  
And there lay Kisara.....she was alive.....  
  
Finished!! Wadda think, good or bad?? Please review!!  
  
1: Now the dragon stopped just before Kisara appeared, seeing that her kaa (b.e.w.d) and her baa (normal spirit) are one it froze because well she IS it so it couldn't function anyway, it really should've disappeared but I didn't want t go! hugs blue eyes  
  
2: Atemu understands love in general he just didn't understand how Seto could fall in love, love was around since the beginning of time ya' know....  
  
Expect way more frequent updates!!!  
  
Next chapter: A New Beginning 


End file.
